


小瓷瓶里的东西

by peizhique



Category: Original Work, 《alpha太高冷是要被标记的》
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peizhique/pseuds/peizhique
Summary: 1.番外内容，与正文无关2.提前排雷：没有实质性的进展，涉及脸与嘴。
Kudos: 34





	小瓷瓶里的东西

**Author's Note:**

> 1.番外内容，与正文无关  
> 2.提前排雷：没有实质性的进展，涉及脸与嘴。

从温泉出游上回来已经有好几个月了。  
温泉镇的古街上有不少稀奇古怪的小东西，统筹会的部员们难得见到这些便宜又小巧的礼物，几乎是满载而归。

黎书在温泉旅行中没有买任何礼物，但比起那些买回来就很容易丢失的部员们来说——

他唯一带回来的小玩意儿一直完好地保留到了今天。

就是那个小瓷瓶。  
小瓷瓶中带有着alpha非常熟悉的味道，虽然如同初雪但并不凌冽的感觉让他感到很舒适。

不管是发情期还是并发症的发作期。  
都能有效地缓解他的热流和焦躁。

只不过……

“……”  
黎书看着手里的小瓷瓶，好看的眉头微微蹙起。

是啊。  
已经好几个月了。

这个瓷瓶里的味道，已经基本散得差不多了。  
不管在几个月前这股信息素的味道有多么浓郁，但在现在已经消散了。

黎书在许多时候得益于这个小瓷瓶的功劳，甚至比带抑制剂都要有效。  
如今味道快要消散开来，他的确很苦恼。

“……”  
他叹了一声。

算了。  
反正方鹬也知道他都在用这个瓷瓶的信息素，不如跟方鹬说开好了。

黎书握着手里有些空荡荡的瓷瓶起身，走到了在沙发上悠哉地看书的方鹬身旁。

最近方鹬没事干总喜欢跑他宿舍，而刚好舍友有事假回去了几天，这个小禽兽刚才就住在他的房间了。  
黎书掐了一下他的脸。

方鹬抬起头来，弯着好看的眉眼：“学长，怎么啦？是不是想跟我亲热呀？”

黎书十分冷静：“不要贫嘴。”

“学长你才是，就不要害羞了，只要你叫我，随时都可以嘛。”

“不，这次我是来找你有正事的。”  
黎书开门见山。  
“事实上，之前你送我的那个瓷瓶，里面的信息素已经淡了不少了。”

方鹬“咦”了一声：“已经快用完了吗？”

“是的。”  
“所以学长来找我是……”

黎书微微点头：“如果可以的话，麻烦你再给我一些。”

虽然不知道这家伙到底是怎么样把信息素装进去的。  
最初的时候他还会有个疙瘩，一直对此耿耿于怀，然而现在已经完全漠然了。

随方鹬怎么装。  
反正能给他有信息素的瓷瓶就行了。

“原来是这样啊。我知道了。”  
“……啊，等下。”  
“学长，怎么了？”

“……”  
黎书犹豫了一下，虽然难以启齿……

但是为了后续不那么麻烦，他还是开了口。  
“就是。……这次的信息素，可以多装一点吗？”

方鹬有些讶异：“之前的不够浓吗？”

“不。只是我最近发作好像都有一些严重，我想信息素浓一些会好点。对了，如果可以的话，希望你能快一点。”

“快一点啊……”  
方鹬若有所思地将手里的书放在了桌子上。

他青葱般的手指在玻璃桌上敲了敲后，很快笑着眨了眨眼。  
“我知道了，那就现在开始吧。”

黎书一怔：“现在……？”

“对啊，而且要什么样的浓度学长刚好可以自己定。所以……”  
方鹬笑着站起了身，贴近了黎书。

黎书很高，然而方鹬比他还要高，那看似纤细的身体紧贴在他的胸膛时，甚至能够感受到凸起而匀称的肌肉。  
一双有力的手立刻揽住了他的腰肢，纤细的指尖熟练地搔刮着毫无赘肉的腰侧。

“……”  
电流般的感觉击过全身。

黎书不停地战栗了起来。  
他的双手胡乱地在方鹬的锁骨上抓挠了一番，有些无力地呵斥。

“方鹬……你干什么？”

“没干什么啊，”方鹬笑得人畜无害，“学长不是说要信息素吗？”

“……你给我清醒一点。我说要的是瓷瓶里的信息素，不是现在要你的信息素。”  
“都是一样的。”  
“你说什……”

黎书的训斥还尚未说完，方鹬的手臂一紧——

迅速将他推倒在了床中。

柔软的床很快凹陷了下去，alpha那熟悉的初雪味与温热的吐息顷刻间环绕在了身边。  
而比起从前，如今alpha的信息素带着一种压迫与侵略感。

这种侵略感只有在做的时候会出现，黎书敏锐地感受到了此刻的不对劲。  
“等一等。方……”

冰凉的指尖迅速的解开了衬衫的扣子，在第二颗的时候有意地擦过了已经凸起的乳尖。

“……”  
从右侧的胸口开始，全身的血流都像是燃烧了一样。

黎书情不自禁地颤抖了起来。

他从头到脚都开始缓慢地泛起了粉色，从看得见的耳根——  
一直到看不见的腿根，像白瓷喷染上了红樱的印花一样。

方鹬解开了第三颗扣子后就停了手，转向了裤子。

他喜欢看黎书那在矜持中淫乱的样子。  
所以他很喜欢黎书只穿着一件衬衫，微微地挡住了下身的样子。

“方鹬……！你给我适可而止！”

黎书的嘴唇被自己咬的朱红，眼中与下身一起缓慢盈出了水色。  
他纤细的双腿不停地摩挲着，在交叉地贴近后又因为指尖的过激而在床上胡乱地蹬着。

“好了，乖。只是弄一下信息素而已。”  
方鹬带着玩味的声音在耳边响起，他轻轻俯下身——

长腿卡进了黎书的腿间，啃咬起黎书通红的耳根。

“……方鹬！”  
“乖，现在开始弄信息素了。”

“……你说什么胡话！弄、弄什么……信息素！”  
黎书大口地喘着气。

他的长腿不自觉地被掰开来，过度的激烈而蜷缩了起来。  
柔嫩的腿根不知为何已经湿透，那尚未脱下的最后一层裤子中缓缓流下了有些白色湿润的液体。

“哇，学长，你已经有感觉了？不过不行啊。”  
方鹬调笑地轻弹了弹黎书腿间微微的鼓起。  
“因为现在，要开始做正事了。”

“正事？什么正……”

黎书的话未说完，方鹬就直起身来，解开了自己的裤子。  
他的动作很慢，像是故意般缓缓脱下，让那漂亮而白皙的肌肤曝光在黎书的眼前。

“……”  
黎书的脸颊烫得吓人。

他眼睁睁地看着方鹬脱下了裤子，而那如本人一样漂亮的象玉般的柱体就呈现在他的面前。

“学长。”  
方鹬喘了两口气，用手扶着自己的东西，靠近了黎书的脸颊。  
“学长，舔一下。”

黎书的脑袋“轰”地炸了开来。

眼前那虽然漂亮却非常粗大的东西没有给他任何的时间去考虑——  
就这样抵在了他的脸上。

在他光洁而白皙的侧脸上轻轻抖动，灼热得几乎要把肌肤烧伤。

“学长，舔一舔。”  
方鹬的声音带上了一丝的委屈和急迫，他的腰身微微抖动了一下，而那个物体也在黎书的脸上发出了“啪、啪”的拍打声。

有些白灼的物体渐渐抖落了出来。  
黎书纤长的睫毛上被沾染上了几滴液体，浓稠地缠绕在了眼角处。

初雪般的气味刹那间在鼻尖围绕着。

“……呜。”  
他不自觉地呜咽了一声。

粘稠的液体在脸上的感觉并不好受，而脸颊被拍打也让他感到无比的羞耻。  
但是……

那股他永远都无比舒适的初雪味。  
却让他完全不想放开。

“学长，摸一下。摸一下嘛。”  
迷人的嗓音魅惑般地不停在耳边响起。

脸上的力度渐渐加大，明明什么都没有做，脸颊上却传来了令人羞愤的濡湿的水声。  
方鹬握紧了手中的柱体，最终有些难耐地握住它——

在黎书的脸颊两侧轻轻滑过。

白灼的液体终于滴落在了黎书的嘴角。

“……”  
黎书咽了咽口水。

他的视线已经模糊不清，而只要张开眼就是那漂亮却又勃发的东西在脸上滚动着。  
初雪的气味不断地滴落在睫毛、脸颊上，甚至在嘴角。

他终于伸出了舌头——

“呼。”  
方鹬发出了激烈的喘息声，用力地挺了挺腰部。  
“学长，再吃点。”

“别……”

“是你喜欢的味道，再吃点啊，学长。”  
方鹬不顾黎书有些羞耻的哭腔，微微拽着他的手，放在了挺立处。  
“学长，只要出来就好了。出来就可以结束了。”

“……”

黎书的手指不断颤抖着。  
手心的温度是如此的灼热，而他只是握住了那样东西，什么动作都没有——

手心的东西就这样快速抽插了起来。

像把他的手当做什么容器一样，方鹬难耐地喘着气，用力地在其中来回。  
方鹬的动作很快，所以在抽插的途中，顶端不停地撞击着黎书的嘴唇……

白色的物体不断地顶住了黎书的上唇。  
透过嘴角的缝隙缓缓流入了其中。

“呜……”  
黎书的眼里留下生理性的泪水。

不好吃。  
但是，好好闻。

他用力地眨了眨眼，将眼角的液体给甩开，轻轻启唇——

这一次。  
手里的柱体并没有撞击到他的嘴唇。

而是直接进入了他的嘴里。

“学长，你好棒……”  
方鹬满足地大声喘着气。  
“接下来，只要出来了，一切就结束了。学长……”

“呜……”

“你还记得我说过的吗？不要只舔顶端，要整个含进去。我知道可能很困难，但是……”  
方鹬说着，腰部用上了力道。

黎书的眼睛骤然睁大！  
他的嘴角被用力地撑开来，初雪的味道顷刻间在鼻尖环绕着。

而很快的，嘴角里的柱体就缓慢抽插了起来。

黎书嘴里的温度滚烫得吓人，然而就是这种温暖的包裹感让方鹬满足得宛若升天。

事实上，黎书的技术并不好，除了尽力克制不让牙齿咬到以外，没有任何的技巧可言。  
但是——

方鹬看着自己身下的人。

那个一向清冷自持的男人，身上泛着粉色的水光，那濡湿的眼角甚至还带着一抹白浊的液体。  
他红润的嘴唇用力张开着，被迫承受着进出的力道，而在那嘴角处……

有什么液体不停地从中流出。

是了。  
这是他喜欢的人。

尽管没有任何的技巧，但是只要是他，方鹬就无法把持住。  
他没有任何赘肉的腰部快速抖动着，水光汇集在了腰间，腹肌上染着狂野而色情的水色。

“学长，我帮你。”  
“呜……呜……方……”

“好了好了，乖，我出来了。”  
方鹬用手不停地逗弄着黎书的腿间。  
“学长，你吸一吸，你吸一下我就出来了。”

“呜——”

黎书只觉得一阵电流猛地袭击到了全身。  
他的长腿忽然胡乱地颤抖了起来，而本来握着柱体的手也猛地抓住了方鹬的手臂，抓挠出了一条血痕——

“……呼。”  
上方的人满足地喘了口气。

“咳咳咳……”  
黎书奋力地咳嗽了起来。

浓郁的液体从嘴角处滑落，而方鹬的那玩意儿在迅速抖动了一番后，拍打在了他的右脸。  
余下残留的液体顺着他白嫩的肌肤缓缓流下，而嘴角处汩汩地流着清澈的液体。

方鹬用指腹抹去了黎书嘴角的白色。  
他低下头，轻轻啃咬着那已经通红的耳根，亲昵在耳边呢喃着。

“黎书，你真好看。我好喜欢你……”

“滚……蛋。”  
黎书咬牙切齿地推开他。

气不打一处来。

这禽兽。  
他就应该这家伙是个禽兽才对！！

说好的弄那个小瓶子的信息素呢？  
结果塞他嘴里射他一脸？！

他绝对要把这个王八蛋给阉了！

“方鹬！你给我起来，我绝对饶不了你！你给我……”  
黎书的话音未落，方鹬就立刻伸出手，拿起了桌上的一个小瓷瓶。

“好啦好啦，学长，张开嘴。”

“……”  
黎书警惕地看着他。  
“干什么？”

“我知道你觉得很好吃，但是你不是要信息素吗？”  
方鹬笑眯眯地按住了他的下巴，在他还湿润的嘴里微微一搅。  
“对了，还有脸，我差点忘了。”

方鹬说着就把残留的液体都扫在了瓶子中，然后轻轻地盖上，递给了黎书。

“好了，学长，这样就很浓了。”  
他笑靥如花地微微抖动了一下瓶子。  
“学长随时都可以闻哦~晚上抱着睡觉也可以~”

……

黎书：“……？”  
黎书：“方鹬，我绝对要杀了你！”


End file.
